


Ошибка 451

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: 451 Unavailable For Legal Reasons — доступ к ресурсу закрыт по юридическим причинам, например, по требованию органов государственной власти или по требованию правообладателя в случае нарушения авторских прав. Код ошибки является отсылкой к роману Рэя Брэдбери «451 градус по Фаренгейту».





	Ошибка 451

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Гейко с нагината

Ожидание участи кажется бесконечным, особенно когда совсем один в комнате. Охрана выполнила свою часть задачи и теперь стоит снаружи.  
Адальберт им даже благодарен за такое одиночество.  
Заковали и ушли. Что стоять — мозолить глаза?  
Наручники тяжелые, на старинный манер. Такая же дань протоколу, как императорская корона.  
Только они немного натирают и мешают идти.  
Усмехнувшись, Адальберт попытался удобнее устроиться на жесткой скамье. Сколько раз даже сам себе говорил, что нельзя, нельзя мешать развлечения и работу. А теперь вот выходи в наручниках перед всем честным народом. Хорошо, что хоть ошейник не надели, иначе совсем была бы пародия...  
Дверь открылась бесшумно, и Адальберт принялся рассматривать вошедшего.  
Тот, в свою очередь, тоже рассматривал Адальберта с ног до головы. Когда увидел наручники, то глаза сверкнули красным.  
Пауль фон Оберштайн. Правая рука Райнхарда фон Лоэнграмма, которому, если повезет, Адальберт сегодня присягнет на верность.  
— Уже пора идти? — осмелился спросить Адальберт, тут же вскочив, но Оберштайн покачал головой.  
— Нет, еще надо подождать. Сильно натирают?  
Фаренхайт немного ошалел от такого проявления человечности. Нет, обычно его запястья не страдали, но это внимание... эта фраза, сказанная таким спокойным тоном, что дыхание перехватило.  
Повинуясь жесту, Адальберт протянул руку и понял, что пропал. Ровно в тот момент, когда Оберштайн коснулся пальцами его ладони, немного погладил, провел вверх по запястью, до полосы металлического браслета, а потом обратно, к каждому пальцу. Размял их и снова провел по ладони.  
Ноги подкосились, а губу пришлось закусить, чтобы не издать ни звука.  
Оберштайн, будто не понимая двусмысленности ситуации, взял вторую руку и тоже размял ее. Долго проводил пальцами вдоль металла, еле касаясь кожи. Когда он надавил на бледно-розовый след, Адальберт был готов всхлипнуть.  
Но не от боли.  
Боли почти не было.  
А вот игра на грани запрета бередила кровь.  
Разрешения опустить руки не было, и Адальберт остался стоять, пока тюремщик обходил его по кругу, разглядывая.  
Рукам было тяжело, но Адальберт терпел, стараясь унять дрожь.  
— Подтяни кисти к груди, локти в стороны.  
Адальберт бы поклялся на чем угодно, что через форму не видно, как напряглись мышцы, но понимал, что именно на это хочет посмотреть Оберштайн.  
— Можешь опустить руки, — приказ прозвучал именно когда Адальберт подумал, что не сможет вынести больше и секунды.  
— Нам пора идти, — прошелестел голос прямо в ухо, заставив нервно сглотнуть.  
Из комнаты ожидания Адальберт вышел совершенно осоловелым.  
Хорошо, что общую заторможенность списали на волнение, тревогу и уважение к фон Лоэнграмму.  
Очнулся Адальберт, когда уже вышел из зала.  
Оберштайн неожиданно преградил коридор, не давая пройти. В его руках были те самые оковы.  
— Можете оставить себе на память, — сказал он, пристально глядя в глаза.  
Сначала в подставленные ладони опустился браслет, потом звенья цепи одно за одним, приятно холодя кожу, ложились, оплетая запястья. В конце, звякнув, упал второй браслет. Адальберт смотрел на Оберштайна не отрываясь и, пока кандалы падали ему в руки, ни разу не моргнул. Рот пересох, и смог прошептать только еле слышное: "Спасибо".  
Адальберт фон Фаренхайт только что присягнул новому командованию, и ему срочно нужно было уединение, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. 

***  
Встретиться с Оберштайном наедине было довольно легко — достаточно задержаться допоздна в адмиралтействе. И Адальберт сделал это при первой же возможности. Иначе бы просто сошел с ума.  
Нельзя каждый день перебирать мысли, как звенья цепи от оков.  
Дальнейшую тактику Адальберт совершенно не продумал, но понял это, только зайдя к Оберштайну в кабинет.  
Тот посмотрел на вошедшего настолько пристально, что пришлось сглотнуть и оттянуть пальцем воротник кителя. Кто бы мог подумать, что у Оберштайна в кабинете будет так жарко?  
Они помолчали около трех минут. Адальберт считал, стараясь не переминаться с ноги на ногу. Стараясь не наклонять голову, оголяя для взгляда шею. Стараясь хотя бы дышать. Потому что смерть от удушья могла бы Оберштайна опечалить.  
Кивок означал разрешение говорить.  
— У меня сломался карабин, — прохрипел Адальберт.  
Фраза вышла не только высокоинтеллектуальной, но и высокодуховной.  
С другой стороны, Адальберт мог сказать сейчас все, что угодно. Хоть: "Давайте полетим в космос", — правда, это была бы слишком откровенная просьба.  
Оберштайн сложил перед собой пальцы и начал медленно отстукивать подушечками ритм.  
— Вы не боитесь?  
Адальберт в своей жизни боялся очень многого, но не того, о чем шла речь.  
— Нет, не боюсь.  
Да, что там, «не боюсь», он снова почти подыхал на месте, и, если повезет, эта мука продолжится.  
— У меня дома есть инструменты, если вы желаете...  
Адальберт желал. Страстно. И был готов на что угодно.  
В машине они ехали, не касаясь друг друга, но нельзя сказать, чтобы Адальберт успел привести мысли в порядок.  
Всего один вопрос выбил его из колеи, снова пустив по телу волну предвкушения.  
— Как вы думаете, что бы смогло меня остановить? — равнодушно спросил Оберштайн, глядя в окно.  
Примерно в этот момент Адальберту захотелось бухнуться на пол и устроить голову у него на коленях, чтобы Оберштайн мог задумчиво проводить пальцами по волосам.  
— Кайзер.  
Слово «Райнхард» Адальберт произнес беззвучно, только шевеля губами.  
В ответ по лицу Оберштайна скользнула тень улыбки.  
Договоренность была достигнута.

На негнущихся ногах Адальберт зашел в дом, а потом сразу, без церемоний, его провели в спальню. Увидев огромную кровать с красивыми резными спинками, Адальберт покраснел. Постельное белье было шелковым. Значит, оно будет холодить кожу и немножко скользить, лишая уверенности в себе и в собственном теле.  
— Разденься, и сложи одежду на стул у двери — приказал Оберштайн.  
Сам он начал расстегивать китель, но потом передумал.  
Адальберт был готов меньше чем за минуту.  
Неловкость ушла. Какая может быть неловкость, когда на тебя смотрят не мигая?  
— Вытяни руки вперед, — прозвучал новый приказ.  
Адальберт повиновался.  
Наручники у Оберштайна были свои — из широкой мягкой кожи на застежках, не требующих ключа, соединенные блестящими звеньями.  
Конечно, от них можно избавиться за секунды, но они не оставят следов и не причинят лишней боли, даже есть дернуть за цепочку, подтягивая к себе так, чтобы ладони уперлись в грудь.  
— Помоги мне раздеться, — прошелестел Оберштайн.  
Адальберт закусил губу и постарался не дышать.  
В следующий раз он попросит маску на глаза. Он же имеет право попросить. По крайней мере, когда все закончится.  
Но сейчас только знакомство, первая встреча, хотя Адальберт назвал бы ее второй.

Китель с трудом поддается непослушным пальцам, но Оберштайн терпеливо ждет, не перехватывая руки.  
Одежда летит в сторону, но замечания не последовало, значит, закусив губу, Адальберт продолжает.  
Цепочка оков качается, холодом обжигая кожу на груди.  
Наконец и сорочка снята.  
Чтобы снять брюки, Адальберт хочет встать на колени. Он уже весь взмок, ему дурно. Возбуждение уже не просто скопилось внизу живота, оно поднимается по всему телу. Оно и в груди, и на кончике каждого пальца, который Обершатйн подносит к губам, чтобы прикоснуться.  
— Пока достаточно, — тихо говорит он и прихватывает подушечку зубами.  
Сорвавшийся стон, Адальберт не смог бы удержать, даже если бы захотел.  
— Почему ты такой худой? — спрашивает Оберштайн. Он снова смотрит прямо в глаза, и снова Адальберт боится моргнуть.  
Его гипнотизирует неподвижный взгляд.  
— От природы.  
— Не лги, — ногти больно царапают грудь, задевая сосок.  
— Я.. привык... мало... есть... — признание выходит с трудом. Приходится глотать воздух, ведь на каждое слово Оберштайн сжимает другой сосок, потом немного оттягивает и отпускает. Потом снова.  
Адальберт уже готов кричать, но ему приходится произносить слова.  
— Так честнее, — Оберштайн признает ответ удовлетворительным, хотя и не выглядит довольным.  
Вспомнив, о чем хотел спросить, Адальберт подносит руку к шее и легко касается ее.  
— Нет. Это лишнее.  
Приказ звучит приговором.  
В следующий раз Адальбер будет просить, чтобы ему разрешили встать на колени и зубами расстегнуть на Оберштайне брюки. Он умеет доставлять удовольствие, Оберштайну бы понравилось. В конце концов Адальберт же имеет право просить.  
А Оберштайн имеет право отказать.  
От этого кружится голова и путаются мысли.  
— Ложись, — ладонь скользит по шее, плечам, поглаживает мышцы.  
Адальберт и подумать не мог, что так напряжен. Но и поделать ничего с собой не в состоянии.  
Только подчиняться ровным словам, чувствуя, как холод цепочки скользит по мокрому члену.  
Щелкает карабин, но свобода обманчива. Цепочка скользит между прутьев спинки кровати, завораживая своим холодным блеском.  
Должна завораживать. Адальберт смотрит прямо перед собой и не видит ничего.  
Перед глазами плывут разноцветные круги, дышать почти невозможно.  
Руки подняты вверх и напряжены, от того, что Оберштайн скользит по коже пальцами — от самых запястий снова к плечам, становится только хуже.  
Проклятое белье обжигает кожу холодом, заставляя метаться по постели.  
Выдержать пристальный взгляд не получается, Адальберт почти физически вынужден закрыть глаза, иначе для него все закончится прямо сейчас, только от еле заметной улыбки удовлетворения.  
Оберштайн доволен.  
Очень доволен.  
«Открой». Пальцы настойчиво раздвигают губы.  
Когда они начинают размеренно трахать его рот, Адальберта выгибает дугой.  
Силы закончились, началась блаженная пустота небытия.  
«Согни ноги в коленях и раздвинь их».  
Адальберт извивается, пытаясь прикоснуться членом хоть к чему-нибудь, но Оберштайн неумолим. Он сместился вниз и терпеливо ждет, когда Адальберт справится со своим телом и выполнит приказ.  
Сам.  
— Пожалуйста, — стонет Адальберт, когда смазка капает на разгоряченную кожу.  
— Громче.  
— Пожалуйста, — слово теряется в крике, когда пальцы проникают внутрь.  
Боль.  
Удовольствие.  
Забытье.  
— Не смей, пока я не разрешу.  
И приходится снова кричать, натягивая цепочку, она с лязгом бьется о кованую спинку. Но как же не кричать, когда приказ не успокоил, только больше подчинил себе, лишая остатков разума.  
— Перевернись. На четвереньки.  
Адальберта шатает, как пьяного. Он падает несколько раз, утыкаясь лицом в белый шелк, пока удается встать правильно. Цепочка перекрутилась и стала короче.  
— Прогнись.  
Обрштайн поглаживает ягодицы, надавливает на поясницу, чтобы подчеркнуть приказ.  
Конечно, Адальберт с наслаждением прогнется, подставив задницу.  
Пальцы скользят, то проникая внутрь, то оставляя дразнящую пустоту снова и снова.  
А потом Адальберт чувствует, как обе ладони ложатся на бедра. Оберштайн не тянет на себя, скорее... приглашает двигаться самого Адальберта. Мягко удерживает, не давая дернуться слишком резко.  
Через несколько раз, если повезет, Адальберт попросит взять его грубо, вбивая в кровать или заставив раскачиваться на подвешенных оковах.  
Да как угодно, лишь бы не так медленно.  
Ровно.  
Сильно.  
Еще.  
С каждым разом вторгаясь все глубже. Вышибая из легких крик, на который Оберштайн отвечает звонким шлепком по заднице.  
И снова, еще сильнее.  
От ладони останется красное пятно, а кожа в месте удара горит, заставив содрогнуться все тело. А потом еще раз, выплескивая из себя сперму.  
Адальберт скулит, упершись лбом в прохладную простынь.  
Еще несколько раз — и Оберштайн тоже кончает, цепко удерживая Адальберта за бедра.  
Останутся синяки.  
Адальберту плевать.  
Сейчас ему плевать абсолютно на все.  
Даже на перезвон расстегнутой цепочки.

Движения неловкие, неуклюжие. Тело не слушается. Хочется лечь и часик посмотреть в потолок, приводя в порядок мысли, а потом, самому не заметив, погрузиться в дрему.  
Но Оберштайн ловит руку, украшенную браслетом оков, и, целуя в запястье, расстегивает крепление.  
Потом — вторая рука.  
Адальберт смотрит, закусив губу.  
Благодарность.  
Его благодарят за проведенное время. За то, что позволил быть с собой.  
— Если вы захотите... — слова вырываются сами собой. — То приезжайте ко мне. Просто... в гости...  
Они бы сидели за столом. Оберштайн бы попросил сливок к кофе, и Адальберт, вернувшись с кухни, легко бы поцеловал его в губы.  
Они бы сидели рядом и смотрели кино, а Оберштайн, будто бы невзначай, начал расстегивать рубашку, легко целуя в оголившееся плечо. Они занялись бы сексом прямо в гостиной, на стареньком диване, доставшемся от предыдущих владельцев. Он скрипит, но еле слышно. И достаточно широк, чтобы потом можно было лежать обнявшись. Они оба худые, поместятся.  
— Я пью кофе без сливок, — сухо заметил Оберштайн.  
— Я сказал?.. — Адальберт снова понял, что краснеет.  
— Да, вслух. По поводу остального возражений нет  
Взяв пальцами за подбородок, Оберштайн притянул Адальберта к себе, чтобы поцеловать.  
Через некоторое время отстранившись, он очень серьезно посмотрел ему в лицо. Но оставалось только догадываться, почему глаза Оберштайна снова сверкнули красным.


End file.
